powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reincarnation
The power to pass one's spirit/soul into another body after death. Not to be confused with Resurrection as the user possesses a new body. Also Called *Past Life *Rebirth Capabilities The user is capable of surviving and escaping death by having their spirit/soul reborn in the body of another and possess a body that was just born, new-born animal or corpse. If they reincarnate by possessing another body they gain the physical capabilities of the host, but also the drawbacks and potentially the social connections as well. If they reincarnate by being reborn in new body, their original powers may be radically changed in strength or they may end up with new powers. Applications *Divided Mind - If the personalities are distinct from each other. *Past Life Awareness - User retains all memories, experience, wisdom, skills, knowledge and powers of their past lives. *Past Life Power Access - User can access any powers they had in their former lives. Variations *Deity Reincarnation *Dimensional Travel/Time Travel: The user may be reincarnated in any era or parallel world. *Multi-Reincarnation *Retroactive Immortality - by being reborn each time after death, the user is immortal. Associations *Reincarnation Inducement *Reincarnation Manipulation *Samsara Manipulation Limitations *May be reborn as an infant. *Memories may not return to the reborn immediately, and the process may take time or requirements. *User's soul must be transferred inside the new body, ie. if the soul is thwarted by outside forces, such as Reincarnation Denial, it will be unable to be reborn. *May not be reincarnated in linear/causal manner, ie. being born before/during/after they died. *May not be born in same world/plane/reality/verse they died in. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons legend-of-korra_aang-statue.jpg|Korra (The Legend of Korra) is one of the many reincarnations of the Avatar, with her previous incarnation being Aang. Comics buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl_1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) Literature John Daker:Erekose.jpeg|The Eternal Champion (Moorcock Multiverse) is endlessly reincarnated throughout the multiverse in different identities, doomed to eternal battle. Elric of Melnibone.jpg|Elric of Melniboné is but one of the many incarnations of the constantly reincarnated Eternal Champion. Orion pax optimus prime transformers.jpg|Orion Pax (Transformers Aligned Community) is the reincarnation of the 13th Prime, Optimus Prime. Reincarnation.gif|Ingrid and Freya Beauchamp (Witches of East End) are reborn multiple times throughout the centuries. Live Action TV 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) Regeneration.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) passing from one incarnation to another after a fatal injury. pex045.jpg|Salupa (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao) has this ability, resurrecting in the body of Dr. Eva Tabinas then becoming Kalagua. SotD-ceremony.jpg|Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) gets Reincarnated into a new body with the aid of the Sisters of the Dark. Eve Xena.jpg|Eve (Xena: Warrior Princess) is the reincarnation of Callisto. Manga/Anime Gabriel.gif|Szayel (Bleach) implanting himself in Nemu, and reincarnating himself into an undamaged form. Erioll04.jpeg|Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Piccolo_DBZ.png|Piccolo Jr. (Dragon Ball) is the reincarnation of King Piccolo. Uub dragon ball majin buu.jpg|Uub (Dragon Ball Z) is the human reincarnation of Kid Buu. 540px-Fullmetal Alchemist - 28 - Large 13.jpg|Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) meets Ling Yao... 541px-Im greed.jpg|...and is reincarnated onto him. Yuca.Collabell.full.433067.jpg|Yuca (Immortal Rain) is the Spirit of Methuselah, and has constantly been reincarnating since the beginning of human history. Kagome_and_kikyo.jpg|Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) alongside her past life, the priestess Kikyo. gRyZKJU.jpg|Over the countless generations, Asura's and Indra's Chakra (Naruto) after their deaths have been reincarnated by different vessel's worthy of their chakra, one time Madara Uchiha integrated Hashirama's Cells and obliviously Asura's Chakra which he awakened the Rinnegan, their current vessels are Naruto who has Asura and Sasuke who has Indra. Orochimaru_true_form.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) using his "Living Corpse Reincarnation" to reincarnate himself into a new body, thus erasing any permanent damage and aging. Video Games Soma Cruz.jpg|Soma Cruz (Castlevania) is the reincarnation of Dracula. Althena.jpg|Althena (Lunar) has reincarnated as a human more than once... Luna Noa.jpg|...Luna Noa being one of them. Prime steals Phazon Suit.jpg|In its death throes, the Metroid Prime (Metroid) steals Samus Aran's Phazon Suit and a sample of her DNA... Mp_ending3.jpg|...and uses the two to reincarnate as Dark Samus. Heather Mason.png|Heather Mason (Silent Hill), the reincarnation of Alessa Gillespie. Roa.png|Michael Roa Valdamjong (Tsukihime) is nicknamed "The Infinite Reincarnator", having reincarnated 18 times in 800 years. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mystic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries